User blog:Blastion/My TWOM Life~ 7/22/13
I've come to the conclusion that not many people know much about me, who I am and why exactly I came to play this game. Well...I guess this blog post is about that. It all started as a hype...my two good friends played this game, on Caligo Lanos, and it looked interesting, so I though about it...and gave it a try. I immediatly came up with the Blastion, because I use that for alllll the gaming websites I sign up for actually use Plastion, but it doesn't matter. I didn't understand what servers were...so I randomly clicked on one I guess, and randomly choose Lanos. Now that I think of it, it probably is just a whim of fate that I got put where I am today. Chapter 1: The Beginning It started off kind of rough, I didn't know anyone, I didn't have any gold, Iwas shunned because I was a noob, and quite frankly I didn't understand the game. So I walked around, and began to level, and understand the game. I reached level 5 in the first day, and 6 in a week, and I played Blastion for quite a while I only reached level 15. I managed to fully equip, get a really nice bow, and make some very good friends as well as join NeoN. Now joining NeoN was very interesting because I met xJellox and Darkie at Lanos Plains. It just so happened that I was "ksing," and Jello decided to mob me and scream at me for ksing. I would always remember that moment, and Darkie, the old Darkie, asked me if I wanted to join NeoN. Knowing it was a popular guild and a great opportunity to get better, I accepted and joined. After getting kind of lucky and manging 40k, a +6 sword, and a lucky passerby, I managed a pet, from my would be friend, FlynnSoar. My first pet, would be a penguin, and I would keep that pet for the shortest time ever. I remember finally getting a premium ticket, and slowly clicking on it...and looking at the bt with proud eyes. The most ironic thing was that the new update just came out and you could access bt without a ticket xD. Well I was very proud, and decided to spend my 20k on something very rewarding. So I scrolled though armor, belts, weapons, and then finally hats, and looked at the dongs and decided I wanted one. I found a magnificent deal, 19k for a blue dong, and to this day, I will remember that dong. I managed to get a really good deal...and I traded it for a pet. I gave this pet to my sister. Chapter 2: uoykcuf After luckily picking up that pet, I found a man by the name of EmoKid, and he was selling a level 20 warrior. At that time, anything above the level 15 was completly unknown to me and since I was kinda lazy, I traded my pet for the warrior. Most people recognize this warrior, as I had him for a pretty long time. uoykcuf. uoykcuf brings back old memories that will never be forgotten, of the sword I had that I +7, then broke when trying to +8, and how it got scammed and returned to me. P0WER. That was the name of the scammer, and would be friend. This was shortly after the BF update when the BF's got split into 5, and level 11 was the base for bf1. I decided that uoykcuf was getting boring and I wanted to trade for a character named "Ruphie," an account owned by P0WER. It just so happened that I didn't know that Ruphie was PART of P0WER's acc, and when we traded, I never received Ruphie. All I got was nothing. Now that I look back and reflect, I have been so mean to my sister, depriving her of all the money she ever recived and taking everything away from her. I was so desperate to get my acccount back that I took her pet, and traded it yet again to P0WER. Though he gave me a sword and a hat...it would take weeks before my financial deficeit was covered yet again. Chapter 3: milksnake Yet again, I was hungry for another account, and I stumbled upon a would be scammer, Mike66. He offered an account named milksnake8 (lvl 24) for uoykcuf, telling me that uoykcuf was his old account. I happily complied, and we traded. He didn't scam me, but I hear that he is a scammer...I recived milksnake and I was pretty happy, I got to play around with new skills, new everything, yet he was missing something...equips! So I set myself to farming, and farmed a Dong Leaf Hat, as well as a Lizard Leather arm, Pgloves, pring, and a pretty nice gBow. Now that I look back, I am most proud of farming with milksnake and his equips because I got everything bymyself. Now this was a pretty short chapter because it is still continuing now :D Chapter 4: Cand Now as you remember, I was playing uoykcuf when the new updates came out, and I was rather fascinated about BF 1...now don't ask me why because it's kinda weird, but I wanted to try some bf camping, and I came up with CandyCamper, and I created 1, 2, and 3. One is a warrior, two being a ranger, and three being a mage, I slowly trained them to level 11, and +4 all of their armor, and started to main a bit on these. I greatly enjoyed playing BF 1, and "When Cand joins, we win," (taken from lMoonFangl) I mained mostly on CandCamp2, because I had full equip, and constantly honed on CandCamp3, as I knew mages were sooo vital to win. After a while, CandCamp3 reached level 11, and I equipped him. Now don't get me wrong. These accounts weren't the best of the best, The didn't have the best skills, nor the best enchants, I just played, and moved, and killed very efficently and fast. With Cand2 I did great, and got much fame each bf. I eventually ranked, first to Scout, and eventually to Combat Soldier. After reaching Combat Soldier, I started focusing on Cand3, and got handy skills. I was known as the heavy nuker, (Firebolt ii,) as well as the amazing shielder (Shield III) because not many people has these skills. After a while, I felt that bf 1 was handling itself very well. Many campers had resided, but now that I reflect, the main reason that I decided to move up was because I saw so many youtube clips on Firajaa and her BF 2 mage. I was so inspired that I started training Cand3. In a bit, I had reached level 14, and I felt it was pretty easy except for one thing. I met up with my would be BFF, Boodi. He recently sold Koodi for 25.5m, and we became really good friends. We trained together until level 15, when he decided to go to Arid to pt. I was confused because both of us couldn't hit the mobs...so I decided to stay at Lanos. But when I was farming, I had one issue. My mana. It was so difficult to keep going, and after a while, my friend Vix asked if I wanted to pt at Arid Grassland. I responded no...because I would get killed really fast, and he said "no! you just heal," and I looked at him funny...and replied "why not @-@," While there, I got exp sooo fast, almost 3% each kill, and all I did was spam hs xD. I borrowed money from Beast, 60k and I bought a pet, I borrowed another 60k and got a Yellow Phat. Tobecontinued~ Chapter 5: ♥ Sooooo..........Irene was my babo as well my good friend till she cheated on me....now I wanna suicide. Buttt! I probably am going to marry Yuzzu. :D Chapter 6: Debts So I owe Beast 120k...but people owe me big time as well :D. Lets see.... I promise I'll pay ya back Beast once they pay me back ._. Chapter 7: The End I've been having ideas about quitting TWOM...its messin with my life, in good and bad ways. I can tell you honestly that during the school year, I don't play much...but still. Hope you like my story and read till the end xD. I hope you have a nice day, and I hope this story will continue ^^ Cyu later. Category:Blog posts